


Compañeros

by Raquelprofesorfanfic



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: ALVITZ - Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelprofesorfanfic/pseuds/Raquelprofesorfanfic
Summary: Gracias, compañero.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Gracias, compañero? 

Que mierda había sido eso!! Releyó la respuesta de ella una y otra vez, y cuanto más lo hacía más enfadado estaba. 

Una parte de él sabía que lo había hecho mal, los dos acordaron no mostrar ningún tipo de afecto ni público ni en redes sociales y él, como siempre, había traspasado la línea. 

Su mente vagó al pasado y como accidente recordó la última vez que tuvo a Itziar en sus brazos. Recordó esa mirada de ella apunto de llegar al climax, sus pelos enmarañados y esparcidos sobre la almohada, el olor natural y salvaje de su piel y como acto reflejo Álvaro cerro los ojos y llevó su mano derecha a su entrepierna. Dios, estaba tan enfadado con ella y la echaba tanto de menos...

-¡Álvaro! ¡ÁLVARO! 

Blanca gritó su nombre desde la cocina. El abrió los ojos de repente sin poder articular palabra.

\- Que no me oyes?? Los gemelos están llorando!! Ves a su habitación por favor !!

\- Sí, sí, voy!!

Su erección era más que prominente. Se fue al lavabo, echo agua en su rostro y cuando se calmó, subió para ejercer como el buen padre que siempre soñó ser. 

Esto no estaba bien, tenía que olvidarla, debía olvidarla.

...

El teléfono suena de nuevo. Itziar tumbada en su cama mira a su derecha y agarra el teléfono con cuidado, Roberto duerme a su lado y no quiere despertarlo. Antes de mirar el móvil centra su mirada en la respiración de él y siente que todo a cambiado. Desde que empezó todo el boom de la casa de papel Roberto vivía en un estado de enfado constante. Nunca había sido celoso, sin embargo, con Álvaro lo había sido más que nunca. Itziar tuvo una paciencia infinita y le dio todo el tiempo del mundo para que el aprendiera a sobrellevarlo, pero sin embargo, todo había ido a peor. Analizaba cualquier comentario, like o interacción que tuviera ella con Álvaro. Y eso, día tras día era agotador.

Una punzada de culpabilidad se hizo en Itziar, ya que a pesar de reiterarle mil veces que eran solo compañeros en el fondo de ella sabía que no era verdad. Desde las grabaciones en Tailandia, todo había cambiado. Pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con Roberto, no iba a lanzar a la mierda más de diez años junto a él por una aventura. O sí?

Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se perdió en los encantos de Álvaro.

Acababan de grabar la escena en la playa y habían estado bromeando entre toma y toma.

\- Enséñame toda tu isla

\- Te voy a enseñar toa la isla

\- Enséñame la isla

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la conexión, la química, la tensión. 

Después de eso, acabaron de rodar un par de tomas y Itziar corrió a su camerino para quitarse la ropa húmeda.

Estaba desvistiendose, cuando notó unos ojos negros observándola tras la puerta entreabierta. Le pareció algo indecente, bochornoso, pero a la vez le pareció de lo más excitante que había vivido nunca. No por la situación en si, sino por la forma en que la miraba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

\- Vamos, Itziar, dejemos ya este juego... 

\- Que juego Álvaro?

Acto seguido el entro, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?

Agarró a Itziar de la cintura la atrajo hacía él y la beso como si fuera el aire que respiraba. Intercambiaron lenguas en un sin fin de besos, los brazos se cruzaron y los cuerpos se agarrotaron. 

\- Álvaro esto es una locura... podrían oírnos. Suéltame!

La lengua de Álvaro se envolvió alrededor de su pezón. Lo chupó, lo lamió, lo mordió. Sabía muy bien que entre el dolor y el placer, había una línea muy fina. Pero Itziar solo jadeó y mordió sus labios en respuesta.

\- De verdad quieres que te suelte? Estas segura?

Metió su mano entre sus piernas y introdujo dos dedos en ella haciéndola gemir muy fuerte. Con la otra mano cerró su boca para que no la oyeran.

\- Así no podrán oírnos, inspectora.

El móvil suena otra vez, otra vez el maldito what's up! Itziar está completamente mojada y parece no saber donde está.

Su mano izquierda descansa sobre su entrepierna sintiendo la humedad de la zona. En su mano derecha parpadea su celular.

\- Itzi cariño! Mañana al final hemos quedado todos en casa de Pedro. No puedes faltar, te paso a buscar a tu hotel. No acepto no por respuesta!!

Era Najwa, insistente como siempre.

\- OK, ahí estaré.

Sabía que ese momento algún día tendría que llegar. Tendría que reencontrase con él de nuevo.

...

Pedro abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró a Najwa junto a Itziar deslumbrantes. Itziar había soltado su cabello y se lo había oscurecido. Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada a su cuerpo y un jean a la cintura. Estaba radiante como siempre.

\- Que honor, tener a estas dos damas en mi casa!! Najwa estás muy guapa y tu Itziar.. para ti no tengo palabras querida..

\- Ayyyyy venga Pedro, que adulador... Donde está el vino???

Itziar rió entre dientes y acompañó a su amiga hasta el hall.

Allí no faltaba nadie, absolutamente nadie. La música sonaba por todo el apartamento y las risas y el vino corrián en esa calurosa noche. Najwa fue a coger dos copas de vino y allí rodeada de tanta gente se sintió por un momento perdida. 

\- Itzi! Que alegría verte!! Ven con nosotros! - Gritó Alba al verla

Itziar se unió a ellos y empezó a saludar a todos sin descanso. 

Por un momento pensó que él no habría venido, así que junto con su copa de vino empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar de la noche. 

\- A mí no piensas saludarme, compañera?

Su voz retumbó en su oído y noto el aliento de el en su mejilla.

Se giró y se encontró con esa mirada de nuevo. Esa mirada, que en ese preciso momento, era fuego.

\- Hola Álvaro, cómo estás?

\- Ahora muy bien, y tú?

Dios, ese hombre con cada palabra o frase conseguía hacerle perder el norte.

\- Bien Álvaro bien, justo iba a coger otra copa. Nos vemos ahora.

Huyó, huyó de nuevo. La tensión podía con ella así que fue a servirse otra copa de vino y se dirigió a Esther, en un intento desesperado de entablar conversación. 

Álvaro cada vez estaba más enfadado con ella. Como se atrevía a ignorarlo de esa manera? 

\- Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirarla así? Eres imbécil o qué?

Pedro cortó su visión.

\- No estaba mirando nada.

\- No, que va. No dejas de mirar a Itziar como si fuera tu presa. Olvida lo que pasó entre vosotros. Olvídalo! Estás casado..

\- Oh vamos, deja de repetírmelo. Te crees que no lo sé.

Este anillo me lo recuerda todos los días.

\- No puedo evitarlo Pedro... te juro que lo intento. Tengo que hablar con ella, ayúdame a hacerlo sin que la gente sospeche. Solo serán unos minutos.

\- Alvaro...

\- Pedro joder! De verdad!! Deja de comportarte como mi padre y hazlo como mi amigo

\- Está bien pero creo que te estás equivocando. Llevaré a Itziar a la habitación de invitados. Es la que está más alejada del hall, allí no podrá interrumpiros nadie.

\- Gracias, de verdad

\- Me vas a tener que recompensar por esto.

Pedro se alejó de él y fue a hablar con Itziar. Alvaro sin perderse ni un detalle, vio como ella lo seguía por el largo pasillo.

Pedro regresó y hizo un guiño a Álvaro. Dejó su copa en la mesa que tenía más próxima y sin que nadie se percatara desapareció del hall.

...

\- Hola Itziar

Otra vez esa voz. Mierda.

\- Álvaro ! Qué haces aquí? Estaba esperando a Pedro que me quería enseñar un cuadro... espera... tu has hecho esto. En serio?

\- Itziar necesitaba hablar contigo

\- De verdad Álvaro? Hablar qué?? No hay nada de que hablar!

\- No puedo olvidarte. No se como hacerlo

\- Álvaro por favor...

Se acercó a ella, podía sentir el mismo deseo que el sentía por ella. 

\- Dime que no te acuerdas de todas las noches que pasamos juntos. No hay día en que no lo haga.

Ahora sus ojos estaban más alarmados. Su mirada hacía traspirar un poco de miedo, por aquella situación que se le estaba escapando de control. Itziar se sentía tan débil delante de él. 

Alvaro pego su cuerpo al de ella, la sujetó contra la pared y le impidió hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. 

\- Déjame, no quiero hacerlo..

En respuesta, atrapó con su mano grande las muñecas de Itziar y las llevo hacía encima de su cabeza.  
Con una pierna, se hizo espacio entre sus piernas. Dejando caer el cuerpo, con todo su peso, encima de ella. La tenía oprimida para que no pudiera ni liberase ni escaparse.

Itziar sintió su erección y eso hizo le hizo perder la cordura. En un momento, las dos bocas se unieron y los gestos de rechazo de ella se acabaron.

Con su coño empujó fuerte sobre la rodilla de él y el cuerpo se inundó de placer. 

\- Te gusta restregarte en mí eh? Pensé que no querías hacerlo. 

Álvaro llevó su mano encima del pubis de Itziar. Ella gimió, realizó un voladizo con su cuerpo y Álvaro siguió tocándola sin parar hasta meterle dos dedos dentro. Éstos se movían rápido y se alternaban haciendo cerrar sus ojos. 

\- Sabes Itzi, estoy muy enfadado contigo.. compañero, enserio?

Itziar estaba perdida totalmente en el placer y apenas entendió nada. Giro la cabeza hacia los lados, inclinó el cuello, y empujó la parte superior del cuerpo hacia adelante, abandonándose al placer.

\- Dímelo ahora, atrevete a decirme que solo soy tu compañero

\- Alvaro por favor no pares

Álvaro, continuó tocándola vigorosamente y empujándola un poco hacia delante, la tumbó en la cama. Le abrió las piernas con fuerza y lamió su entrepierna, con gran habilidad.

\- Que bien sabes Itziar

\- Siii no pares.. dios!!

Álvaro utilizó también sus dedos y su cuerpo se inundó de escalofríos. Inconscientemente ella empezó a hacer movimientos frenéticos para dar cabida a los movimientos de la mano mientras pronunciaba palabras desconectadas. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban continuamente. La boca, abierta hacia arriba.

La respiración se volvía más y más irregular y sus gemidos, le hacían entender que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo bestial.

\- Álvaro se dio cuenta de eso. Conocia su cuerpo a la perfección.

Y de repente paró. Paró en seco.

\- Qué haces? No pares ahora.

\- Lo siento Itziar pero pensaba que solo era tu compañero de trabajo.

\- Regresa o te juro que me lo vas a pagar. Acaba lo que has empezado.

Álvaro se acercó a ella, la besó y luego lamió los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella. 

\- Lo siento compañera. 

Y allí la dejó. Semidesnuda y al borde del precipicio. Ahora no solo estaba enfadado él, también lo estaba ella.


	2. Compañeros segunda parte

\- ¿Qué ha hecho que?- Preguntó incrédula Najwa  
\- Lo que oyes. Tal cual  
\- Ja ja ja, menudo hijo de puta!!! Alguna vez te lo había hecho?  
\- Dejarme semi desnuda en una habitación y a medias? NO!!  
\- Pues algo más que tienes para contar en la vida querida- A Najwa le parecía divertido  
\- En serio te hace gracia? EN SERIO?!!  
Itziar levantó la voz sin darse cuenta.  
\- Shh!!! Que te van a oír.  
\- Me importa una mierda, sabes? Creo que voy a irme, no quiero verle más la cara  
\- Venga ya... no le des ese gusto! Si te ha dejado a medias es por puro despecho, te advertí que la forma en que te miraba Álvaro todo este tiempo, no era solo de forma sexual. Está loco por ti.. y me temo que tú también de él.  
\- Déjalo de verdad!  
\- Oh, vamos, no te enfades! Escucha, el te ha dejado a medias, pero piensa que a él todavía le duelen los huevos. A ti por lo menos, te ha comido el coño.  
Itziar no pudo reprimirse y ante las palabras de su amiga empezó a reír.  
\- Itzi hazme el favor y pavoneate por el salón como si te importara una mierda. Tu tienes el poder, las mujeres siempre lo tenemos.  
\- Tu crees? No tengo quince años como para estar haciendo estas cosas...  
\- Tonterías... Vamos a darle donde más le duela.  
\- ¿Qué pretendes?  
\- Nada... mira, ves a Mario? Allí en la esquina? Querida, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Las dos sabemos que ese hombre quiere ser de todo contigo menos amigo. Así que por una vez en tu vida, se un poquito mala y coquetea un poco con él. Saca la actriz que llevas dentro!! Y yo, por arte de magia me encargaré que Álvaro lo vea todo. Ningún tío va a dejar a una amiga mía a medias y se va a ir de rositas.  
Itziar, se sentió por un momento mal, no quería usar a Mario de esta manera, pero al fin y al cabo, solo sería un momento. Además sabía de sobras los celos que Álvaro tenía de Mario.  
Tomó su copa, bebió un pequeño sorbo y poniendo su mejor sonrisa se acercó a él.  
...  
\- Pero que se te ha pasado por la cabeza tío?!  
Álvaro cogió su copa y de un trago se la bebió.  
\- Lo se, lo sé ha estado mal. Pero estaba enfadado joder!!!  
\- Y esa es la solución? Abrirle las piernas y con todo el despacho largarte? No te he ayudado para esto Álvaro  
\- Vale sí, ya está, déjalo ya!!! La he cagado, pero te juro que en el momento que he cruzado esa puerta me he arrepentido.  
\- Hermanito lo tuyo traspasa fronteras... Sigues enamorado de ella verdad?  
Álvaro toco con la punta de sus dedos el filo de la copa que sostenía. Suspiró.  
\- Cada día...  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?  
\- Oh vamos, eres el primero en reprocharme todo el daño que puedo estar haciendo a terceras personas y ahora me vienes con esto!!  
\- Álvaro te acuerdas la secuencia que grabamos en el monasterio, donde Berlín le decía al profesor que hay que disfrutar y dejarse llevar?  
\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora?  
\- ¿ Lo recuerdas o no joder?!  
\- Sí claro, como voy a olvidarlo.  
\- Pues hazme el favor de volver a verla. Creo que te ayudará mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo. Berlín siempre ha alumbrado al profesor, quizá también te alumbre a tí.  
...  
\- ¡Hola chicos! Qué hacéis aquí fuera? Todos están en el salón bailando! - Dijo Najwa entrando en la terraza.  
\- Hola guapa, aquí estamos, filosofando de la vida- Se apresuró Pedro a contestar  
\- A estas horas? Vamos.. es más de medianoche, dejemos a Socrates para mañana.. Ahora a beber y a bailar!  
\- Cualquiera se niega a obedecerte! - Le dijó sonriendo Álvaro mientras entraban en el salón  
La música ahora sonaba más alta que nunca y se mezclaba junto con las conversaciones constantes.  
Úrsula, Alba y Miguel bailaban frenéticamente con cierto descompás debido al alcohol que corría por sus venas. Jesús Colmenar junto con Esther seguían el compás de ellas riendo sin parar.  
Álvaro ante la situación sonrió cuando de repente en una esquina la risa deslumbrante de Itziar lo eclipsó una vez más. Ésta, hablaba animadamente con Mario y se balanceaba muy sutilmente al ritmo de la música. Dios, era tan sexy...  
\- Ves lo mismo que yo Hermanito? Ese seguro que no la dejaría a medias...  
Pedro siempre tan jodidamente oportuno. No se le escapaba detalle!  
Un fuego interno se apoderó de Álvaro cuando vio como ella coqueteaba con él y mientras, al otro lado del salón Najwa reía en tono triunfante.  
De repente la música cambió, y sonó una balada insinuante.  
\- Vamos que todo el mundo coja a su pareja! No quiero ver a nadie parado! - Gritó Jaime  
Mario ni lo dudó, le tendió la mano a ella y empezaron a moverse al son de la música. Itziar sonreía sin parar muy metida en su papel de actriz.  
Najwa jugó otra de sus cartas y se acercó a Álvaro para bailar.  
\- ¿No le negarás este baile a una dama no?  
\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí sí claro, vamos.  
Álvaro se inclinó hacía Nawja y entre bromas empezaron a bailar. Todo ello, sin apartar la vista de las manos de Mario que las tenía en la cintura de Itziar. Aquello le estaba matando...  
Najwa se adelantó y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, lo fue arrastrando cada vez más cerca de Itziar y Marío y sin previo avisó gritó.  
\- ¡Vamos gente! Cambio de pareja!!  
Todos rieron y en un pequeño revuelo intercambiaron parejas al instante. Najwa sonriente cogió la mano de Mario y Álvaro aprovechando la oportunidad, puso sus manos alrededor de Itziar.  
Acto seguido la atrajo hacía él y por un segundo, sus bocas permanecieron a menos de 2 centímetros.  
\- Hola de nuevo, inspectora  
Itziar no dijo nada, apartó su rostro de él y miro al suelo mientras se balanceaban.  
\- Vamos Itzi... lo siento.  
\- Cállate por favor.  
\- Estaba enfadado joder...  
Sabes muy bien que me quedaría entre tus piernas toda la vida. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. - Dijo acercando sus labios a su oído.  
Itziar se estremeció y no pudo evitar que su entrepierna se humedeciera sin previo aviso.  
\- No me vas a tocar nunca más Álvaro, que te quede claro.  
Las palabras de ella decían una cosa, pero su cuerpo y sus ojos otra.  
\- Me pones muy cachondo cuando me hablas así...  
Álvaro se aparto un poco de ella, miró sus labios y por un momento noto unos ojos clavándose en él. Mario no les quitaba ojo de encima. Sus celos volvieron a apoderarse de él.  
\- Por cierto, a qué ha venido eso Itzi?  
\- Cómo? No sé de que estás hablando  
\- Sabes que no me gusta nada Mario. No me gusta ni como te mira ni como te toca.  
Itziar sonrió para sus adentros, había conseguido lo que deseaba. Pero ahora, le tocaba joderse él y además no le pertenecía.  
\- No se de que me hablas...  
\- Déjame acabar lo que he empezado.. - Susurró en su oído. - Te lo pido por favor..  
\- No te lo mereces.  
\- Por favor...  
Álvaro se acercó más a ella y piel con piel notó como la erección de él se apretaba en su cadera.  
\- Esto solo lo causas tú Itzi... perdoname.  
Dios, Itziar estaba muy cachonda y le estaba costando reprimir mucho sus instintos. Él despertaba algo en ella que nunca nadie antes la había despertado. Y su olor... el olor al aftershave de Álvaro, la estaba llevando a la locura.  
De repente la canción cambió y sin darse cuenta quedaron unidos.  
\- Dejame compensarte cariño. Te echo de menos..  
\- Itzi!!!! Ven tía, escucha lo que me está contando Koldo, te vas a partir la caja! - Alba gritó en su dirección e Itziar corrió a su lado.  
...

Itziar decidió irse, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y no podía aguantar más las miradas de Álvaro en su cuerpo. El alcohol había hecho mella en ella por lo que decidió parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Se despidió de todos en general y se puso su chupa de cuero.  
\- A dónde vas?  
\- Otra vez tú? Me voy a mi hotel, ya es tarde.  
\- Cómo vas a ir hasta allí?  
\- De verdad Álvaro, me voy.  
\- Te acompañaré hasta abajo. Te dejo en un taxi y te prometo que me voy. Sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta.  
Lo conocía muy bien, no iba a parar hasta que la dejara ir con ella..  
\- Está bien vamos, pero ni se te ocurra tocarme.  
\- Lo juro.  
...  
Esperaron juntos el ascensor y allí entre esas cuatro paredes cada vez hacía más calor.  
\- No me mires así Álvaro  
\- Te he prometido que no te voy a tocar, pero no que no pueda mirarte.  
El orgullo podía con ella y no iba a dejar que esa mirada la perturbara, así que bajo la vista relativamente nerviosa y relativamente ebria.  
Una vez en la calle el aire despeinó sus cabellos e Itziar empezó a andar calle abajo. Él la acompañó.  
\- Oye Álvaro de verdad, quiero irme sola. Gracias  
\- Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré aquí.  
Itziar no supo como, pero dejó a Álvaro atrás en un segundo. Necesitaba huir de él. Estaba casado y ella también. Ya había sido débil durante esa noche y no podía volver a caer en sus redes.  
Las calles estaban vacías, silenciosas donde solo se podían escuchar los tacones de ella.  
Mientras caminaba, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero cada vez que se volvía no había nadie.  
De repente alguien la cogió por detrás, gritó, pero lo ahogó en el momento en que la mano le cubrió la boca.  
De nuevo esa voz en su oído, esa voz que ella tan bien conocía.  
\- Cariño, ódiame el resto de tu vida si quieres, pero no puedo dejarte de ir nuevo...  
\- Pero Álva...  
Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Álvaro había pegado sus labios a los de ella y la devoraba con un hambre voraz. La empujó contra la pared y poniendo sus grandes manos en sus pechos los masajeó sin importante si quiera que estaban en mitad de la calle y cualquiera podría verlos.  
Itziar se dejó llevar, lo deseaba tanto... La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado grande, tanto que a veces la sobrepasaba.  
Reaccionó. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? A que jugaban de nuevo?  
Bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Álvaro y le apartó.  
\- Álvaro, no puedo hacer esto, no debemos... dijimos que nos olvidaríamos.  
Álvaro respiró profundo. Estaba tan confuso como ella, se sentía perdido.  
\- Yo... tenía que intentarlo Itziar... es que por alguna jodida razón no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Sé que todo se acabó, que fue una aventura, pero cuando te veo... cuando te veo se me olvida todo... ¿ Sabes lo que es tener a alguien a tu lado y no poder decirle con sinceridad que la quieres porque estas enamorado de otra? Pues con esto vivo yo todos los días desde que te conocí... Contra todo pronostico, me he enamorado de tí.

Itziar enmudeció.


	3. Compañeros Tercera parte

\- No dices nada? Vamos, me estoy volviendo loco!! Di algo...

\- Álvaro yo...

Mil pensamientos se agrupaban en su mente. No sabia ni que decir ni que hacer. Se les había escapado de las manos aquella situación y ahora él estaba enamorado de ella.

Aquello era una completa locura, Blanca, Rober, los niños... nada tenía sentido. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía como actuar y se quedó petrificada frente a él. 

-Da igual Itziar... déjalo! Nada de todo esto tendría que haber pasado. He perdido el norte completamente...

Álvaro comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo muy nervioso. Ella seguía apoyada en la pared y acercándose a él, puso su mano en su mejilla. 

\- Lo siento tanto.. joder... 

\- Qué es lo que sientes? Qué? Aquí el único que está jodido soy yo. Mira, perdóname por besarte de nuevo, es mejor que me vaya, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte seguirte. Nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti. 

Se giró bruscamente y empezó a alejarse de ella. Tenía que huir de ahí y olvidarse de esa mujer.

Y allí se quedó ella mirando como se alejaba, como por primera vez le daba la espalda. Ese nunca empezó a retumbar en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba jodido él, también lo estaba ella. 

Itziar, respiró, tomó aire y empezó a correr hacía él. Pensó "Que sea lo que tenga que ser" y gritó su nombre en el silencio de la noche. Él se giró y ella se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

Cuando ella se separó, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y él se derritió de nuevo.

\- Ya ves... resulta que yo también me he enamorado de ti.

Esta vez fue él el que se lanzó a sus labios. Empezaron a devorarse como animales, y sus lenguas se cruzaron en un sin fin de besos. 

\- Necesito hacerte mía...

Itziar no le da tiempo a que le diga nada más, se aparta de él lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra calle abajo.

\- Ven, conozco un sitio cerca

Dos calles más abajo hay un bar de copas muy concurrido que Itziar conoce muy bien por Najwa. El rótulo neón resplandece en la calle y fuera, un grupo de personas fuman moviéndose al ritmo de la música que suena en el interior.

Álvaro frena a Itziar y se acerca a ella con cara de preocupación.

\- Aquí? Podrían reconocernos cualquiera.. es muy arriesgado.

\- Vamos... necesito que me folles ya y termines lo que empezaste. Así que vamos a entrar. Baja la cabeza y sígueme.

Por un momento Álvaro creyó ver a la inspectora Murillo delante de él, esa seguridad y esa forma tan tajante era más propio de la inspectora que de Itziar. Y él, se sintió tan vulnerable como el profesor con Lisboa.

\- Te sigo

Bajando la cara los dos entran rápidamente al bar y sin soltarse de la mano Itziar lo arrastra hasta uno de los baños.

\- Itziar, nosé si..

\- Cállate!

Itziar lo empuja contra la pared y lo besa. Muerde sus labios, explora su boca, él baja sus manos a su trasero y lo aprieta acercándola a él. 

Esa mujer siempre consigue descolocarlo, es puro fuego. 

\- Nunca he olvidado como eres Itzi..

Ella sonríe, acerca sus manos al cinturón y en un movimiento rápido baja sus pantalones liberando la erección de él. Sin apartarle la mirada, lame la palma de su mano y agarra su pene con fuerza.

\- Y cómo soy Álvaro?

\- Así, tan tan..... joder...

Los movimientos envolventes de Itziar le hacen perder la razón. 

\- Baja, por favor, métetela en la boca..

Ella lo mira, se quita su pantalón, su camiseta y se acerca a su oído.

\- Esta noche no, no te lo mereces. Vas a ser tú el que baje ahora.

El olor a sudado y a seducción empieza a sentirse en el ambiente. 

Ella agarra la mano de él y la acerca a su pubis.

\- Tocame Álvaro, hazmelo fuerte...

Álvaro, consciente de la situación empieza rápidamente a acariciarle el interior del muslo pasando sus manos sobre el tanga de encaje negro que llevaba. La respiración de ella se vuelve más irregular.

A veces suspiraba, otras gemía. 

\- Que mojada estás....   
\- Es por tu culpa  
\- Me vuelves loco...

Con su mano izquierda aprieta el culo de ella y le da golpes silenciosos que la vuelven completamente loca.

\- Creo que esto de aquí sobra.. - Dice Álvaro señalando su ropa interior

\- Rómpelo 

En ese momento Álvaro se arrodilla delante de ella, le quita con fuerza el tanga dejándola desnuda y es entonces cuando la penetra con sus dedos. 

-Te gusta así?   
\- Ah.... Sí sí... No pares

Le mete dos dedos que comienza a mover con energía subiéndolos hacía arriba y los empuja más a fondo. 

La respiración de ella se vuelve más profunda, más fuerte, cada vez más acelerada bajo el ritmo de la mano que se mueve con maestría en su interior. Su cuerpo se inunda en un placer desconocido.

Con la mano que hasta ahora reposaba en el trasero de Itziar desabrochó el sostén de ella y subió hasta sus pechos, y sin quitar sus dedos de su interior, comenzó a chuparle los pezones duros. A veces mordiéndolos otra lamiéndolos.

Itziar tirando su cabeza hacía atrás agarra su pelo y lo tira hacía ella.

\- Hazlo con la lengua cariño... Baja... 

Álvaro obedeció y hundió su rostro entre sus muslos. Violentamente, empezó a lamer los labios de su coño empujando su lengua hasta el final. A continuación, comenzó a chupar su clítoris delicadamente como a ella le gustaba. Lo chupaba con avidez y a ella le enloquecía sentir su aliento lento y prolongado.

Itziar comenzó a gemir, a suspirar, le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

\- Mírame Álvaro, voy a.. 

\- Córrete para mí Itzi...

Sabía que su resistencia estaba desapareciendo y que su cuerpo ya no se resistía. El placer de la carne era superior al querer del celebro.  
Y de repente llegó, con una última succión de Álvaro, el orgasmo llegó fuerte y prolongado. Un placer absolutamente irresistible.

Ella gritó, gritó fuerte sin importarle que pudieran escucharla.

\- ¿Ya has olvidado cómo ser discreta en esto?- Le susurra en su oído.

Ella ríe.

\- Te he echado de menos

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí o al sexo?

\- A ambos Álvaro...

Se besan.

\- Déjame follarte, quiero sentirte más fuerte

Álvaro saca sus dedos del interior de ella y sin pausa entra en ella de una sola embestida. Ella se agarra más fuerte a su camisa y él levanta la pierna de ella para poder entrar más profundo.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Se miran.

\- Está ocupado!!

\- Muy ocupado... - Susurra Álvaro en su oído. 

Se miran apasionadamente mientras él vuelve a establecer el ritmo. Sabe que no va a aguantar mucho, no esa noche.

\- Itzi, voy a ...

\- Aguanta un poco más Álvaro, por favor... ah...

El cuerpo de Itziar parecía inundado de descargas eléctricas que precedían de nuevo un orgasmo y se movía frenéticamente, pronunciando palabras desconectadas. Su respiración se volvió más irregular y sus continuos gemidos le hicieron entender a él que esta muy cerca de tocar el cielo.

\- Más, Más. Más!!!

\- Quiero que te corras conmigo...!

Álvaro sigue el fuerte ritmo, cuando finalmente entra una última vez en ella y sin poder aguantar más y entre mil espasmos se desvanece en su interior.   
La mira, sabe que está a punto de llegar, así que con sus dedos la masturba sin piedad. 

Itziar muerde sus labios, tiene que ser discreta esta vez pero de nuevo no puede. Sin poder controlarlo grita de placer mientras él la enmudece con su mano y se corre con los dedos de él.

\- ¡Dios mio!


End file.
